Instant Celebrity
by Leah In The Sky With Duct Tape
Summary: Harry's thoughts about being famous. It's just a little spiffy I thought up. I've been informed that this should stay up, so it will. ^_^ Thanks, Sadistic B*tch.


Celebrity  
  
(A/N: I am American, therefore some of the things I say will be in the  
American type of speaking, like saying 'What is he trying to do?'  
instead of 'What is he playing at?' okay? Just thought I'd say that for  
some reason. Read on!)  
  
Harry Potter looked out the window. He was back at the Dursley's again,  
and Dudley's snoring was keeping him up. He sighed and thought of the  
only thing that was on his mind: Hogwarts.  
  
It seemed only yesterday that Harry started getting those weird letters  
from Hogwarts. The yellowish paper, the green ink, and the owls that  
carried them were now common for Harry.   
  
At the thought of owls, Harry looked over at his snowy owl, Hedwig. She  
was awake, and was cleaning her feathers. When she finished, she puffed  
up and looked around the room as if it was all hers.   
  
"Sorry, Hedwig…" Harry whispered to the owl, "It belongs to the  
Dursley's…them and that spoiled brat Dudley. I hate staying here. I wish  
I could go to Ron's again…"  
  
Harry trailed off as he thought of Ron. It had been almost 2 weeks  
since Ron's last letter. Harry wanted to talk to him, face to face, like  
they did when they were at school. Harry smiled a bittersweet smile as  
he thought of school. Ron and Hermione, his best friends, would walk  
around school, solving the annual mysteries that plagued the school.  
Harry always ended up being the hero.  
  
Harry was a hero before he could walk or talk. That one night set it  
all. That night when his parents made the greatest sacrifice they could  
to save him. His mother and father gave up their lives so that Harry  
would live. Voldemort failed to kill Harry, and lost all his power.  
  
That night, Harry became an instant celebrity. All around, people were  
whispering the name 'Harry Potter' as if he were a God. People were  
grieving for James and Lily Potter, while celebrating the downfall of  
Voldemort.  
  
Harry thought about it. It wasn't as if he had wanted to be famous, he  
wasn't even sure if he liked it at all. However, he might not have met  
Ron. He thought back to the day when it was Ron and Harry in the  
otherwise empty compartment, when Ron started asking his timid questions  
that sparked one of the greatest friendships Harry had ever had.  
  
'I never wanted to be stared at, walking down the halls," Harry thought  
to himself. "I wanted to be an ordinary kid, having fun at school, but  
I've always ended up the hero. Even in Quidditch, I have the most  
coveted position as seeker. I'm a good flyer, and that makes it that  
much more loved. And then I'm the youngest house player in a century.'  
Harry walked over and sat on his bed.  
  
'One thing I can say about my years in Hogwarts is that it's never  
dull. There's always something to do. And it's never the same. One week  
I'm loved, the next I'm hated.'  
  
Harry thought back to his first year, when he had lost 150 house  
points. All the Gryffindors hated him. 'The seeker' they called him,  
'That kid'. Although it seemed it couldn't be worse, then the Slytherins  
started thanking him and howling with laughter. 'Thanks, Potter! We owe  
you one!'  
  
Ron stuck by his side, and that was the only thing that kept him going.  
There were several ties when Ron and Hermione got into fights, like when  
Crookshanks 'ate' Ron's former rat, Scabbers.   
  
But it definitely could get worse. Then the whole school hated him.  
Last year had been horrible at first, when he was picked as Champion.  
The badges with 'Potter stinks' on them, Cedric's humble modesty, and  
then the tasks. It all got worse when Ron turned on him; ignoring him.  
Hermione stuck beside him, but it wasn't the same. Harry smiled. He  
remembered the day Ron was his friend again. Hermione had run off,  
crying.   
  
Harry wondered if his fame had changed him. Before, he was a lowly kid  
with seemingly no future. Then he was invited to Hogwarts. Then he was  
loved, and liked. The he had people saying hi to him that he's never  
seen in his life, shouting out their hellos from across the hall.  
  
Harry decided that it had changed him. His self-confidence had  
skyrocketed. He was more likable, more outgoing. He was a better Harry  
Potter.  
  
Harry smiled as a letter from Ron dropped on his lap. At least he  
wasn't alone.  



End file.
